The Cutting Room Floor
by Sheankelor
Summary: This is a collection of deleted scenes and backgrounds to events for 'Until the Time is Right' and 'The Time is Right'. How was the bond first made? And that cauldron scar? What did Nicolas say Holden would do? What did Harry do to Alexander? And few more. So, here are the scraps from my mental cutting room floor. Thanks to Schatten, Yen and Pekeleke for asking for them.HP/SS EWE
1. Scrap 1: Birth of a Bond

_AN: This chapter is about how the Infinity Bond was formed between Harry and Severus all those many centuries before._

_ Ian is Severus and Dylan is Harry in a previous lifetime. This is before the Founders' time period. _

_Scrap 1: The Birth of a Bond_

Ian stirred the cauldron as he contemplated what he was going to do for the rest of the day. His thoughts were scattered when his front door was flung open. Light brown eyes searched the yard outside the door before looking at the younger man. A quick once over showed that Dylan was fine, but was very agitated. Meeting the pale green eyes, Ian raised an eyebrow. "Dylan, what is the matter?"

"Mom and Dad refuse to believe that I like you." Dylan crossed the cottage's front room and threw a letter onto the table. "They think that I am just infatuated with you."

_'They could be right. I am old enough to be his father. I don't know how he really feels about me, and I shouldn't even be thinking about how I feel about him.' _Ian shot a curious look at the letter before focusing on the auburn haired man. "And are you?"

Dylan leaned over the table, bringing his face close to the thin one, both of them now wreathed by the steam rising out of the cauldron. "Yes, I am." He watched the shock and disappointment race across Ian's face before continuing. "So infatuated that I want to spend all eternity with you. That I want to be with you, to see you, to talk to you, to hold you until my soul is no more."

Ian felt his face show his surprise as he swallowed heavily. Could he return that sentiment? He could tell that Dylan wasn't waiting on him to say anything; that the younger man was content with just saying what he felt. Drawing in a potions ladened breath, he prepared to expose more of himself than he had every done. "I also wish to spend all eternity with you. Every moment until my soul fades away into nothingness."

Both looked at the other, letting that wish sink in. It was the first time that either had talked about the attraction between them.

Moving back out of the potions fumes, Ian waved Dylan back before he added the next ingredient. "What is the letter about?"

Dylan dropped to the bench that ran the length of the long trestle table and fiddled with the rolled parchment. "Mum and Dad have invited Peony Paulison to the house for an extended visit. You have to know what they mean to do."

Ian pushed the sudden spurt of jealousy into the back of his mind. He knew that he would never have a chance with Dylan. He was just a private tutor, hired to teach Dylan the newest innovations in potions. He was known to be one of the foremost masters in the field. "You know that it is for the best."

He gave the cauldron one last stir before crossing over to where Dylan was seated. Dropping a scroll onto the table top, he leaned as close as he dared. "Your parents would never accept me for their son. We both know this. I am surprised that they let you return if they suspected that you are infatuated with me."

"I am, too. Maybe they think that the amount of information that I am learning is worth it. Or that seeing you more would end the infatuation." Dylan glanced at the scroll before gathering up his courage. This might be the last time he saw Ian. Standing up quickly, he had his fingers laced through the shoulder length brown hair before Ian could move away. Resting his weight against the table, Dylan kissed him.

Ian tightened his fingers, trying not to let them thread through tempting hair or caress the neck that was stretched towards him. Excitement was worming its way through him, curling its way around his bones and his heart. Pressing further into the kiss, he leaned against the table separating them. He lost his battle with his fingers when he felt Dylan's fingers caressing the back of his neck.

Both were panting when the kiss ended.

"Dylan... this isn't a good idea. You are here to learn, not this." Ian shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable way to stand while hiding the beginnings of an erection that had formed from such a simple kiss. He then forced his fingers to let go of the soft hair, but he couldn't control the way they trailed down Dylan's throat before they dropped to the table top.

Dylan rested his hand next to Ian's. "I know, but... I had to. Before I have to see her. I had to kiss you, just in case..." He let the words fall off, not wanting to voice his fears.

Ian nodded and nudged the scroll. "We need to go over this."

Dylan nodded as they both settled at the table. It was time to learn and teach, something they both enjoyed.

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ

Ian was surprised when Dylan came through his door less than a week later. The green eyes were wide and searching as they looked over his tall form. Before he had a chance to ask what was going on, he had an armful and the scent that he associated with Dylan filled him. He savored the feeling while attempting not to let his enjoyment become too noticeable.

"She kissed me."

Dylan's voice was only slightly muffled by Ian's chest. Tightening his arm, Ian held the shaking form as close to his own as he could. Plans for the girl's painful humiliation filled his mind. How dare she kiss Dylan? Especially as it was obvious that he had not been willing.

"I am so-o-o glad that I kissed you earlier. Her kiss was horrible. Nothing like the one we had." Dylan lifted his face and peered into the one that was above his. "She is trying to learn everything there is to know about me. Asking the servants, pestering the townsfolk, and cornering me. She keeps trying to tell me what I need to change. I don't want her to know everything about me and I certainly don't want to know everything about her."

Ian searched Dylan's face, lingering on his lips. He wanted to kiss away the knowledge that someone had touched them. He wanted to erase the memory of what it had to feel like. Threading his fingers through the mop of hair, he forced himself to focus on what Dylan had said. "I would love to know everything about you. I would accept it as it is, you do not need to change."

Dylan let his gaze sink into the warm brown. "I don't want to know about Peony, but you... I want to know everything there is to know. Good... bad... all of it. I might not like it, but it is what makes you... you. So, I would accept it as I accept you."

As the last word fell from Dylan's mouth, it was covered by thin lips. The kiss started off as chaste as the last one, but that didn't last very long. Ian's tongue swiped over his mouth, as if trying to erase Peony's kiss. Dylan tentatively brushed that tongue with his and fought a gasp at the feelings that flowed through him. He felt the arm around him tighten and the hand in his hair clutch at his scalp.

The gentle kiss changed to into a passionate plundering. Ian finally, reluctantly, lifted his head. The lust filled green eyes were almost his downfall, as was the evidence of both of their excitement that was pressed between them. Letting his eyes close, he forced himself to step back, releasing Dylan. "So, your parents are letting you still come here?"

Dylan felt a frisson of excitement at the husky sound of Ian's voice. "They think this is a one sided infatuation." He watched as the brown eyes darked at the sound of his own husky voice.

Ian nodded. "Then you should learn something while you are here."

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ

"A bond. That is what we need. If we were bonded, then Mum and Dad couldn't force me to wed Peony." Dylan leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table.

"That requires a priest or a priestess - and neither of those would agree to bond us. Not with your parents against this." Ian leaned forward, his fingers almost brushing Dylan's. "We have to accept that we can never be together. Not in this lifetime."

Dylan looked at the tiny space between their hands, letting his gaze burn into the wood as if tracing the line that was between them. "How about our next lifetime?"

Ian felt his breath catch and then swallowed hard. "I know that I would recognize you if our paths ever crossed. Your heart, your soul... no matter how you looked. Even if you were female."

Dylan's eyes shot up, catching and holding Ian's. "I would recognize you as well. So, we have to wait and just make it through this. Will you be there at the wedding? Will you let me visit you?"

Ian searched the pale green eyes before dropping to the tightly clasped fingers. Reaching out, he worked his fingers between Dylan's. This would be the last time he would ever let himself touch his love again in this lifetime. "I will. But..." He watched the happiness that had blossomed in Dylan's face start to fade at that word. "... we can never touch again. Never kiss... never be..." he took a breath to try and loosen the tightness banding his chest "...together like this. I refuse to get between you and her."

Dylan tightened his fingers around Ian's. Swallowing harshly, he forced his tears back. He would cry later. "Okay. But I want to see you. To know that you are okay. Even if you are just a face in the crowd to everyone else, it will mean everything to me that you are there."

Dylan searched the face of his beloved, taking in the glisten of unshed tears in the light brown eyes. He wanted to kiss Ian, to feel the passion race through him one last time, but he knew that neither of them would be able to walk away if he did. "I can't come for lessons anymore."

Ian felt as if he was punched in the chest. It didn't matter that he understood the reason for it. This room had been the place were they had slowly fallen for each other, where they had kissed, where they had pledged themselves to the other. Drawing in a settling breath, he nodded. He could not make himself voice his agreement.

"I won't expect an invitation to the wedding, but I will attend." Ian searched the green eyes one last time. "I will be there to take care of you whenever you need me. Just send a message."

Letting go of the shaking hands, Ian left the table and picked up a stirring rod. Looking at one of his potions, he added the next ingredient. "You should go."

Dylan stood for a moment, taking in the darkly dressed man as he stirred a cauldron. When Ian looked over at him, he let all that he could not say shine in his eyes. He clutched the edge of the table when the light brown eyes returned his silent message in full. Nodding once, he swept out the door without a word. He would never say goodbye.

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ

Ian barely stopped the flow of beetle eyes when his door was pounded on. Snarling, he crossed the room and flung the door opened. His anger flashed into worry the moment he saw the servant who waited for him. _'What happened? Is Dylan okay?'_

"Master Slorach, Master Edevane wishes you to come with us." Edevane's servant waited for an answer with obvious impatiences.

"One moment." Grabbing his potions bag, Ian closed the door behind him before clambering up into the waiting wagon. He used the ride to lock every emotion away, even his concern over Dylan's health. It would do neither of them any good if Dylan's parents knew of their mutual affection.

At the manor, he was escorted into a small parlour and left to wait. Refusing to pace, he contented himself with staring out the window. He let his mind analyze how the plants in the garden would react with his current experiment.

Eventually the door opened. Turning around, Ian couldn't help but look at Dylan before Albert and Amber Edevane. He wondered about the warning he saw in Dylan's eyes. "Master Edevane. Mistress Edevane. What can I help you with?"

Albert Edevane searched the thin face of the Potions Master, trying to determine how to ask what he needed to know. "Master Slorach. Did my son ever see a priest or a priestess while near your house? Did he ever leave early? Was there anyone in particular that he tried to be around?"

Ian thought of the implications of the questions and knew that his curiosity and surprise was evident. "No, to all of them. If he did see a priest or priestess, then it was not during our lesson times, and I never heard of him wandering about after them."

Amber Edevane sighed. "Then our worst fear seems to be true. I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news, Master Slorach. It seems as though Dylan is infatuated with you and we need to see if he has succeeded in starting a bond between the two of you."

Ian forced his eyes not to widen. "There is no way to bond without a member of the holy order present. Not even to start one."

Edevane nodded. "But somehow, my son is now showing up as bonded in the tests. He has been tested for bonds since he was born, and not one has ever shown up until two weeks ago. The previous test was only two months ago, and it was negative for all levels of bonds. Have you been tested?"

Ian nodded. "I was tested the day I received my Mastery to be sure that there would be no conflict with my accepting it. It was the most in depth test that can be done." He watched as both of the elder Edevane's nodded. They had been through them before.

"That is the same level that was preformed two months ago on Dylan. May we inquire your results?" Amber waited for his answer, her expression showing that she knew just how personal this question was.

Ian narrowed his eyes for a moment, but could see no reason not to tell them. "There were no bonds connecting me to anyone else."

"Would you mind allowing High Priest Gastrell see if there is a connection between you and my son?" Both of the elder Edevane waited for his answer.

Ian forced himself not to stare at Dylan when he glanced over at him. His gaze came to rest on Edevane. "Of course not. Where and when shall this test happen?"

"High Priest Gastrell is already here. I am sorry for the hurriedness of this, but we are in the middle of negotiation for a wedding contract. This can end those negotiations." Edevane gestured towards the door. "This way if you would, please."

Ian nodded and followed the family out the door and to another room in the back of the manor. His eyes were drawn to the runes drawn on the floor. The runes made two circles that were connected by a single line of runes. There was another small circle of runes that were etched around the connecting line.

Ian felt his eyes widen as he took in the severing runes. If there was a bond, they intended to break it. Glancing up at the High Priest, he made sure to hold the soft gray eyes before looking at the severing ring and back again.

Gastrell blinked slightly. Not many people knew their runes well enough to identify them in a string, but it was obvious that this man did. He shifted his eyes to the elder Edevanes and then back to questioning gaze. He watched as understanding flooded through the brown eyes.

"High Priest Gastrell." Edevane gestured towards Ian. "This is Master Ian Slorach. He is the man we think might have been accidentally bonded to Dylan."

Gastrell nodded and smiled slightly. "Master Slorach if you would step into the far circle, and young Master Edevane, if you would please take the closer one."

Ian stepped carefully into the center of the rune circle and almost smirked when Dylan did the same. It had only taken one long scathing scold for Dylan to learn not to smudge runes.

Gastrell nodded slightly to himself before raising his wand and starting the incantation needed to activate the rune circles. His eyes widened as a slivery light swirled about both occupants and then flowed down the connecting runes. He could feel the Edevanes waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

Taking a moment, he studied the glowing rope. It appeared to be thousands of threads bundled into smaller ropes and then woven together into an even thicker one. Bonds were made of chains, solid forged links, not soft threads. Reaching out carefully he brushed over them with a tendril of magic feeling each rope. Words flowed through them, fragments of promise made between the two echoed through his mind.

_'They want to be together, but I don't think that they intended this bond. The words show that they knew that it was hopeless.'_ Soft gray eyes hardened minutely, there was no way he was going to betray them to the couple behind him.

Pulling a dagger from his belt he walked over to Master Slorach, and held it out to him, hilt first. "One drop on the first rune of the circle." He then handed another one to young Master Edevane with the same directions. The care they had taken when entering the circle assured him that no further directions would be needed.

Ian took the dagger and caught Dylan's gaze. He looked at the severing ring and back at Dylan. He spotted the understanding in the pale green orbs. Using the dagger, he nicked his ring finger and let a single drop fall onto the first rune that comprised the beginning of both his circle and the connection. He watched as Dylan did the same thing.

Gastrell watched as the silver circles flashed red before all the red light swirled as far away from the connecting line as it could. On Slorach's side the red was concentrated in a small spot, hovering over a single rune, and looked the color of freshly split blood. Edevane's side was more spread out, the center a rich red and the edges were faded to the palest pink. _'The passion is there, but the bond was not consummated. Edevane is having a harder time with containing his wish to do so given the spread of the red on his side, but it is still well under control. That means this is not a priest blessed bond. Once a couple is bonded, they have to consummate it right then and there. Nothing else is as important. That's why we have special rooms in the temple just for that. But, somehow it is a completed bond.'_

Retrieving his daggers, the High Priest turned about to face the Edevane couple. He dreaded telling them his findings. "They are bonded. How? I do not know. This is not a priest blessed bond."

Edevane's eyes narrowed as he focused on Ian. "We trusted our son to you and you took advantage of that trust?"

Gastrell stepped into the path of the glare, his own coming to rest on the man. "This is not a consummated bond. Nothing indicates that either of them suspected its formation."

Edevane's eyes widened in disbelief before nodding in acceptance. You did not doubt the High Priest. "Since it is a strange bond and not consummated, it should be easy."

"I'm not sure..." Gastrell almost growled when he was cut off.

"Do it. We have important negotiations that need to continue." Amber folded her arms and waited for the High Priest to start.

Gastrell looked at the two involved and saw the same acceptance in their eyes as he heard in the bond. In a voice lightly colored with regret and compassion, he started the process. "Turn so that your backs are to each other, please."

Ian turned about, refusing to meet Dylan's nervous eyes. The breaking of bonds was always painful. That they were going to break it told him how much the Edevanes wanted the deal with the Paulisons. Closing his eyes he focused inside, blocking out the rest of the world except for Gastrell. He didn't want to see or hear Dylan hurting, he wasn't sure how he would react if he did. Steeling himself, he waited to hear the words that would activate the severing ring.

Dylan closed his eyes and turned his back to Ian. This had to be, he knew that, but he wished that he could spare Ian the pain. Ever since the bond test showed positive, he had wondered if by some chance it was his desire for a bond that caused this one to forge. If that was true, then he was truly the reason for all the pain that his love was about to experience. Straightening his back, he prepared himself to listen to every sound that Ian uttered. It was to be his punishment for causing it.

Gastrell let his face harden in distaste as he spoke the words to activate the severing ring. "_Perdo Constringo Constrixi Constrictum."_

He watched as the Promise Destroyer sliced the thick silvery rope in two. The loose threads flayed about, unraveling first the thick rope and eventually the smaller ones making it appear as if they were trying to find the other side. Edevane was the first to scream, but it was followed quickly by Slorach's. Both of them hit their knees at the same time, tears streaming down their faces. He waited for the threads to fade away as the chains always did. That would be when the painful cries would finally end. He refused to look at the parents that demanded that he do this.

Ian felt in more pain than he had ever suffered. He hurt right to his core and the walls he had built to block everything out were stripped away. Dylan's pain radiated through him, blending with his own. Trying to push his pain away, he tried to think of how to end Dylan's suffering. He was sure he had a potion that might help in his bag. Barring that, he wanted just to wrap his love in his arms until the hurting and the screaming stopped.

Dylan curled into as small a ball as he could make. Pain radiated everywhere. He wasn't sure where it started or where it ended. The worst was that he knew that Ian was hurting this bad as well. Jamming his pain aside the best he could, he tried to figure out how he could help Ian. He knew that he couldn't move out of the circle, but he wished with all his might to hold onto the man in the other circle, just long enough to soothe the pain.

Gastrell blinked slowly, sure that his eyes were deceiving him. The threads weren't fading. Instead they were finding each other, reweaving the bond outside the constraints of the runes. Wherever the threads touched each other, they melded together. Soon all he could see was a mesh of connecting threads woven together again and again. The bond, now appearing to be a loose weave, filled the entire space between the two men except where the runic chain was. Studying it for a moment, he was glad to see that there were so many paths that he doubted that any breaking charm could end the bond. He had already used the most powerful one known, and the bond had reformed.

Glancing at the two men in the rune circles, he noticed that neither had moved from their position on the floor, but the tears and screams had stopped. Gastrell made sure his face gave away nothing of his pleasure in this outcome as he turned to face the elder Edevanes. "I fear that trying to severe the bond has made it even stronger. I was unable to study it before attempting to end it, so I did not anticipate this occurrence. I fear that your son is irrevocable tied to Master Slorach."

He watched with pleasure as their faces took on a horrified expression, before falling into wrathful acceptance. Gastrell promised himself that he would watch over these two just to be sure that they made it out of the house. Then he would ask for permission to study their bond, he wanted to learn how to cast a similar one intentionally.

ハリーポッター セブルススネイプ

Dylan sat at the trestle table cutting the roots that Ian was going to use next. "Mum and Dad were able to have Gregory named heir, so they decided not to complete the disownment papers."

Ian brushed a kiss across Dylan's forehead as he accepted the roots. "So, we are going to have to buy them presents and show up on holidays?"

Dylan shook his head. "I doubt that we will be welcomed. They made that pretty clear at Celia's birthday party."

Ian searched Dylan's eyes for the regret he knew had to be there. It lurked in the back, but it was tempered by the knowledge that they tried to do the right thing. He could withstand the embarrassment of being rejected if that was what it took to make his partner happy. "What do you think your brother would like as a gift to celebrate his becoming heir?"

Dylan smiled as he felt a bit of tension escape his shoulders. Ian wasn't going to let the rejection keep him from doing the right thing. "A potion that would make Mum and Dad accept his choice of bride."

Ian smirked. "I think we can do that."


	2. Scrap 2: A Hard Learned Lesson

_A Hard Learned Lesson_

Severus wrote another quick note in the margins of his book before turning back to the multitude of manuscripts spread over the table. Frowning when he didn't see the one he was looking for, he searched the pile on the only other chair in the room before turning to the collection on his bed.

He needed to figure out the solution to the cloud ears fungus reaction before tomorrow. He knew that he had to add the cloud ears three steps earlier since he was tweaking the beginning the potions directions. Spotting the manuscripts that he was looking for half tucked under his pillow, he pulled it out and scanned over it before making new notes on his book. He would change the cloud ears for the fleshier wood ears so that they would survive in the cauldron longer. Of course that change would necessitate him tweaking the amount of the mushroom. He'll start with three instead of the six cloud ears called for. It would be better anyway since the wood ears were a natural anticoagulant, the less in the potion the better for everyone. He would hate for someone to get cut and possible bleed to death because of the different mushroom.

Sorting the piles once again, Severus continued throughout the evening improving the recipe.

(Ô.Õ)

Master Dankworth surveyed the brewing room, noting the level of attention the apprentices were paying to their assigned potion. Most were as focused as he expected, there were two that he was about to send a journeyman to call to order, and then there was Snape and Madray - his star apprentices - their focus was almost tunneled onto their work. He was seriously considering putting them both under Journeyman Morrison, his most promising journeyman, just to see what the three together could achieve. Training the two apprentices would be the last thing that Morrison needed to accomplish to achieve his mastery.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind to be considered later, Dankworth sent Journeyman Roberts to get Battler and Edwards back on track. As Roberts crossed the room, Dankworth spotted a sopophorous bean flying towards Snape's cauldron. _'This will be a test to see how well Snape can adjust to a change in ingredients. The sopophorous bean shouldn't cause that much of a reaction. I wonder what he will do.'_

At his worktable, Severus noted the colour change of his potion and jotted it down. He decided that he needed less flobberworm than he predicted with the changes that he had made. He wondered if it was the change to wood ears that had caused the decreased amount needed. Picking up roughly half of the diced pieces, he started to add them to the cauldron when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something flying towards his cauldron. Grabbing his wand off of the worktable, he cast a hasty shield to keep his potion safe, but it went up right behind the flying sopophorous bean.

Severus felt the blood rush from his face when the bean splashed into the potion, his mind running through the different reactions the bean would have with the changes he made. 'Explosion!' He immediately cast a containment shield. The cauldron exploded as the shield was forming, bits of sharp metal and liquid shooting through the only part still open - aimed right at him.

Master Dankworth watched as the bean plunked into the cauldron. Severus' shield was just a bit late to stop it. Now that the new ingredient was added, he knew that the potion would be thickening up too fast and less flobberworm would have to be adjusted. He watched as an expression of horror flooded Snape's face. Drawing his wand, he cast a shield at the cauldron even as Snape cast his own. His eyes widened as the cauldron exploded and Snape was hit with the full force. Rushing across the room, he reached the apprentice's side as the young man hit the floor, covered head to toe in a sickly yellow potion with red blooming all over. _'The potion should not be yellow and red. It should be a pale blue. How did it turn yellow and red?' _It took Dankworth a heartbeat to realize that the red was blood from where the cauldron edges had succeeded in cutting through the thick apprentice robes.

Dankworth cast a neutralizing spell on the potions remains, hoping that it would succeed in nulling the affect the potion was having on his apprentice. There was not a single reaction between the potion's ingredients and the sopophorous bean that he could think of that would cause the potion to turn yellow, or explode for that matter. Just what had Snape changed?

"Morrison, gather Snape's materials and store them safely. You are in charge of going through his notes and determining what changes were made in the potion. Also test a sample left in the cauldron." Another gesture of his wand cleaned the potion remains off the prostrated body before him. "Roberts, take Battler and Edwards to their rooms and make sure they remain there. I'll be back to determine which threw the bean."

Dankworth scanned over Snape's body, attempting to find a spot that was safe to hold._'He is still holding onto his wand.'_

"Master Dankworth, here is the emergency portkey." Journeyman Alberts passed the old stirring rod to his Master.

"Thank you. Keep a watch on everyone else. I'll be back when I can." Making sure that he had a good grip on Snape's arm, he activated the portkey.

(Ô.Õ)

Severus felt as if his head was pounding. He thought about cracking his eyes open enough to see who was beating on him, but wasn't sure he wanted to know how it would affect the pain if he did.

"Snape, I know you are awake."

At first, Severus' foggy mind wondered why Master Dankworth was pounding on him, before the worried edge in the man's voice caught his attention.

"Good. Now, Severus, we are at St. Mungo's. The Healers need to know what was in your potion." Morrison had contacted him twenty minutes ago to tell him that he could not decipher Snape's hand writing and was starting to work on the potion. Dankworth knew that the tests could take hours, even days. "They need to know now. You blood is refusing to clot. There is nothing in the -"

"Wood ears." Severus cut him off and opened his eyes half way, trying to block out the pain trying to block out the light while attempting to see his Master's face.

"Why wood ears?" Dankworth wanted to know. "You know it is supposed to be cloud ears."

(Ô.Õ)

Healer Grant blanched when he heard the ingredient that the boy names. That explained why every potino they had attempted had yet to stop the flow of blood. His patient was already on his second blood replenishing potion.

When he heard Master Dankworth asked his question, he could tell that this was going to become a potions theory conversation, and they didn't have time for that. A quick word to the apprentice Healer that was hovering near him sent the girl to get the potions that he wanted to try. He then moved the Potions Master out of his way. "Not now Master Dankworth. We have to get the bleeding to stop."

Moving to the boy's bedside, he gently moved the sheet covering this arm and chest. He scanned the bandages that were covering the cuts- they were almost soaked through again. It was standard procedure to vanish the robes and any shrapnel as soon as an explosion victim was brought in. The next step was the application of Essence of Dittany. When the small cuts had not immediately closed up, he felt a small thread of panic. He had pushed it aside, and tried another potion and then another. Once he had worked through the five standards for cuts, he had bandaged the cuts and waited. He needed to know what he was working against. Now he knew.

The apprentice brought in the three potions he wanted to try. Taking a small green bottle, he poured it liberally onto the small cuts on the patient's arm. He held his breath as they slowly stopped bleeding . He moved to the larger ones that were scattered about. Carefully he removed the bandage that was covering from the young man's left hip to the inner thigh. He poured the oil into it as he uncovered the deep cut. "You almost lost your leg. Or at least the ability to use it. A large chunk of that cauldron ended up embedded here. Honestly, you should be more careful to what you add to your potions."

Severus had closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the man pour anymore of the potion onto his body, making the pain even more unbearable with every drop. He bit back his scream as the man poured it into the cut on his hip. His eyes snapped open when he heard the Healer's last comment.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. It was someone else's contribution to my potion that caused the issue."

"Oh." Grant carefully wrapped the large cut once again watching the muscles tense as he worked. "You're still in pain?"

At Snape's quick nod, he glanced at the chart even though he knew what it was going to show him. "I've already dosed you with the strongest painkiller I have access to. I cannot give you anything else for another twenty four hours." He tucked the covers over the pale man as gently as he could.

Severus settled deeper into the bed, trying to ignore the pain, he was surprised that sleep was coming as easy as it was. Master Dankworth's voice interrupted his drifting.

"Snape, why did you change the cloud ears for wood ears?"

Grant glared at the Potions Master. "Ask him that after I can give him a painkiller. For now, please leave so that he might have a chance to escape into sleep. At least this potion," he held up the small green bottle. "has a soporific effect."

Severus was glad when they both left.

(Ô.Õ)

Master Dankworth surveyed the brewing room, noting his apprentices' focusing intently on their work. Not one of them wanted to face a punishment similar to Edward's - cleaning the entire lab for a month for goofing off. But that was better than Battler's for throwing the bean. He had cauldrons to scrub and the storeroom to upkeep for the next six months.

Dankworth's gaze rested for a moment on the three in the far corner. Madray and Snape were currently working under Morrison's guidance. After Snape had been dosed with painkiller and was coherent enough to talk, Dankworth had learned just how brilliant the young man was. Snape's explaination for the changes that he had made to the potion were sound and showed just how much he understood about the _art _of potion making. Madray had also shown that he could see making potions as an artform not just as a recipe to be followed. He set up the special group at that moment.

Severus felt Dankworth's gaze resting on him once again. Biting back a growl, he continued working on the potion that had been destroyed a week ago. The wound to his left hip had taken that long to heal. Reaching down, he rubbed along the still aching joint. He hoped that would end soon, Grant said it should.

He carefully added sliced flobberworm to the cauldron, eyes narrowed in disgust at himself. The wound on his hip was too deep and the potion healed it too quickly to prevent the scaring. He would forever have a scar to show just how much he had failed that day. His reactions had been too slow to stop the thrown sopophorous bean or to contain the resultant explosion. He would have to work harder as his reflexes.

He refused to fail again.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Soap left a lather trail across Severus skin as he pulled his mind back to the present. Each scar that covered his body had a tale to tale, a lesson learned the hard way. He felt the ones on his neck, but before he could become lost in the memory of his almost demise, he felt a body press him back into the wall, but there was no one there but himself.

Severus rested the back of his head against the wall of the shower. _'Why? Why now? He isn't here - he might never be here. Besides, I am awake, I can't be dreaming!' _

His eyes closed. Fingers, ones that he had only ever felt in his dreams, trailed up his legs. He could feel hair brushing along his thigh, and he could almost imagine what those soft looking lips would feel like. The feel of a toned body pressed firmly into his caused a groan to erupt from him, his body hard and throbbing from need. The feelings were more real than ever before. They were clearer than any dream he had ever experienced before.

Severus kept his eyes screwed shut, hoping that this would not end. He gasped as a hot breath blew across his neck followed by the sensation of a wet tongue running up the length of his neck from shoulder to jaw. Digging his fingernails into the wall tiles for balance, Severus stopped himself from trying to touch his phantom lover, knowing he would only touch air and this experience would end. He was glad he didn't when ghostly fingers flexed over his buttocks and in between, brushing his opening while the hot tongue and hotter breath moved up to his ear.

Severus trembled, on the brink of ecstasy. Liquid fire was coursing through him, settling deep in his pelvis. Then those ghostly fingers traced the scar that marked him from the crest of his hip to his inner thigh, and he came long and hard, Harry's name gasped aloud as he rode out his orgasm.

As the sensations faded, he slumped onto the floor of the shower, chest heaving. Never, not once, had he ever felt his dream lover like this.

'_Could this mean that Harry knows?' _ Still panting, Severus pushed his mind to calculate Potter's age. _'He just turned twenty one. Maybe he knows... maybe this is a sign that my wait is over.'_

Cracking his eyes open, he looked down at himself, wondering if Harry would even want him. Even without the scars littering his body, he knew he wasn't the best looking, but with the scars…

Fingers that still trembled a bit touched the last scar that the ghostly fingers had traced and lips tightened in regret. It was the worst one, his most humiliating one. It marked a time he failed. He hoped Harry would never ask what happened.


	3. Scrap 3: Creating Nicholas and Holden

_All thanks to Yen if you see this looking better than you originally read it at.  
_

_Scrap 3: Creating Nicholas and Holden _

Severus' glare raked over the second years while his mind furiously turned over the completely unacceptable thought that was coursing through it, trying to distract him from his job. There was no way he wanted to be with Harry Potter. Forcing the idea to the bottom of his mind where it came from, he ignored it as he made it through the rest of his day.

Absolutely drained, that is how he felt. His back was pressed against his quarters door as he remembered the disappointed look that Dumbledore and the other teachers sent his way at dinner. _'It doesn't matter. I'm not a nice person, never will be. They should know that – the students will learn it.'_ Shoving off the door, he strode over to the sofa, glared at it, and then began pacing about. On his third circuit he pulled out the idea that had been burning softly since it appeared during his first class. _'Why would I think this now? I've only seen the boy once, held him once.'_ He could feel the warm little body in his arms, trustingly snuggled next to his chest, green eyes looking up at him with no fear or worry in them. _'He is in a safe place, and there is no need for me to want to be with him.'_

Flinging himself onto his sofa, Severus glared into the fireplace.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

November and December passed with Severus eventually coming to terms with his connection to the child of his best friend and rival. Research between grading and lessons had forced him to recognize that there was an Infinity Bond that connected them. This recognition had led to long hours spent in his lab brewing as many tedious, time consuming and finicky potions as he could think of. The Ministry was happy to purchase a supply of Veritaserum, Pomfrey was puzzled about what to do with some of the specialized healing potions that made their way into her storage cupboard, it was just the large vats of Polyjuice, perfected to not taste as bad, that he had no clue what to do with. He considered patenting the formula, but he didn't want to go through the headache of explaining to Dumbledore why he had created it.

Decanting the potion into a number of large vials, he stored them in his personal potions cupboard. It was while he was closing the cupboard door that he figured out a use for the potion. He wanted an evening away, and he didn't want to be recognized as Severus Snape. _'The holidays are starting tomorrow. I can leave the school and go out for one evening at least.'_ At dinner that night, he let Dumbledore know about his impending evening out.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Absolute stillness filled Severus as he sat at a small table in the back corner of the bar. Looking into the drink he had ordered, he finally let his mind come to grips with the idea that he was going to be teaching his future partner. _'Unless I tell Dumbledore. The Headmaster wouldn't agree to let me teach him. I doubt he would allow me to be in the same room as Harry.' _ With that thought, he decided that no one else would know about this bond. No one was going to keep him away from Harry, no matter if they were trying to harm or help.

The blue sleeve of his robe caught his attention. _'You aren't out here to worry over the inevitable, Severus. You are here to have a moment of not being yourself.' _ Taking a sip of his drink he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass partition. Short medium brown hair and light brown eyes looked back at him. _ 'So, I need to make up who I am.'_ He studied the square face, almost missing his nose. _'Nicholas. The last syllable is close enough to Severus to catch my attention. Nicholas who?' _ His eyes narrowed on to a group of people gathering on the other side of the glass partition. _'Aberdeen. NA – not applicable. The initials work since Nicholas is not real. Now, what about his personality? I don't want to be Severus Snape, so it should be about as opposite as I can make it - which means I need to smile and laugh.'_ He watched his reflection as its lips curled slightly into an easy smile that belied the effort it took to make it.

"We still need three more players! Come on, it will be fun and you might win a prize!" The crowd behind the glass cheered as the announcer looked at the rest of the bars occupants.

'_Fun, playing games. That is something that Nicholas would do.'_ Standing up, Severus quickly lightened the dark blue robe to a true blue - Nicholas would wear with bright colors - and walked over to the announcer. "I'll join."

The announcer grinned at him. "Join the person sitting by himself over there, third table from the wall."

Severus stopped next to the table and made sure to smile at the dark skinned man. "Good evening, I'm Nicholas Aberdeen." He nodded towards the announcer, "He said to join you."

"Derrick Baldwin," Derrick checked his hand before he held it out and smiled.

Severus shook the offered hand and settled in the seat across the table from his partner. _'He works with his hands, something that gets them messy, and possible dangerously so.'_ He had checked his own hand before he shook Derrick's. It was a habit, one that nobody else would even see him do, but when you deal with potion ingredients it was safer to check.

"Now, the challenge! You will receive a selection of alcohols. Your job is to mix a new drink and our panel of judges will determine which is the best. As there are four judges, you have to make your mix exactly the same four times, and be able to give its recipe." The man brandished his wand and sets of seven bottles floated to the different tables. "You have forty-five minutes. Start!"

Severus looked at the seven bottles and then the stack of glasses on the table. Four glasses for the judges and a couple for them to practice in. Tapping two napkin with his pale wand, he transfigured them into shot glasses. He then pulled a quill and a scrap of parchment out of his pocket and began making a chart. The top was the name of the different alcohols.

Derrick leaned forward and to the side to see what his partner was doing. His smile changed into a grin as Nicholas pushed a shot glass towards him.

"We need to sample each of these to see what their characteristics are," Severus poured half a shot from the first bottle into his glass. He checked its color, smell, and viscosity before he took a sip, letting the alcohol roll about his pallet. "Fruity, berries by the taste, strawberry, blueberries and maybe some blackberries."

Severus wrote his list down as Derrick sampled his. Watching him, Severus knew that the other man was also a potions master. _'And I have given every clue that Nicholas is as well. If Derrick asks, I have just recently received my mastery and am working as a consultant for the moment.'_ Both of them cast the same sanitizing spell on the shot glasses.

Smiling, both men made it through the bottles, their characteristics jotted onto Severus' chart. Ripping off a corner of the parchment, Severus pushed it over with a glass towards Derrick. "We can make up our own combination, then taste test each others, and decide which we think the judges will prefer."

Derrick dug a quill out of his own pocket and move the parchment scrap so it was out of his work space. "Let's get started."

Silence reigned at their table in a direct contrast with the loud conversations at the others. The bottles were off to the side of the table, and the chart was in the center as they scribbled furiously on their corners. Then the mixing started, followed by tasting, followed by changes on the parchment, and then more mixing. This continued until they were both satisfied and then they made each other a glass of their beverage.

Derrick pushed his mixed drink over towards the other Potions Master, there was nothing else the man could be. "Give it a try."

He watched as Nicholas slid his combination over towards him and then analyzed the new drink. Grinning, he studied Nicholas' mixture. Both of their drinks had a red amber color to them but that was the only similarity. Derrick knew his had a sprightly fruity taste, but Nicholas' was a deep mellow flavor with a hint of spicy fruit in the aftertaste. "This is smooth... very smooth," appreciation ran through his voice.

Nicholas smiled slowly at Derrick's tone. "I'm glad you like it. Yours is refreshing, and looking at our judges, they will like yours better."

Derrick glanced over at the group of wizards who watching the groups closely. "I think you are right."

"Shall we mix them a drink then?" Severus sanitized his shot glass and pulled the judges' glasses to the middle of the table.

Derrick moved his recipe to where they both could see it and cleaned his own shot glass. "Let's start."

The two worked quietly and efficiently through the four glasses, Severus lined them up at the edge of the table while Derrick placed the bottles back into the middle of table in the same order as they started.

They finished as time was called.

Picking up Nicholas' mixed drink, Derrick moved so that he could see the other man around the bottles. "How long have you been a Potions Master?"

Severus leaned back with Derrick's concoction in his hand. "Not too long now. Yourself?"

"About two years. I'm working over at Jarrett and Klain's. You?"

"Consultant work. I'm currently between clients." Severus watched as the judges left the first table. _'Between clients? I guess that is true, the students aren't in and Dumbledore isn't making any demands yet.' _

The parchment with Nicholas' scribbled chart on it drew his attention. He could use someone who was that organized to look over the mess that was their current project. He would just have to set up the consultation contract. "Want to stop by my lab?"

Severus blinked slowly, one side of his mouth twitching up in disbelief. "You just met me."

Derrick tapped the edge of the parchment, "And this shows you can do what I need. You examined each ingredient and came up with an excellent brew. On top of that you were able to accept that yours didn't fit the clientèle. I think I am going to have to start using something like this to interview applicants."

Severus couldn't help it, laughter flowed out of him.

Derrick pulled a mock frown and sipped his drink. "It seems like a good idea to me."

"Can you charge the company for the alcohol?" Severus watched as a grin took over the frown.

"I can try."

The conversation halted as the judges stopped at their table. The judges looked at each other after they tasted the offered drinks before the blond looked at the two men. They had watched them sample, and then create their drinks with a professional air. "Are either of you a bartender?" As the two competitors shook their heads, he frowned. "You have the air of experience about you."

Derrick laughed as he replied, "Because our profession deals with mixing and blending."

They were shot another look before the judges moved to the next group.

"Well, that's done. They aren't going to choose ours." Severus watched as they walked on.

"They might just if they want the recipe." Derrick looked back over at Nicholas, "I want your recipe, please."

Severus passed the parchment over. "When shall I come by?"

"Tomorrow about ten in the morning."

Severus nodded and they both leaned back, enjoying their drinks.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Jarrett and Klain's wasn't hard to find, Severus flooed into the building at nine just to escape the emptiness at Hogwarts. He approached the receptionist desk and waited until the woman there was ready to acknowledge him. He used the time to survey the room, noting all the exits and the apparition point.

"Can I help you?"

Severus focused back on the lady and reminded himself to smile. "Master Derrick Baldwin is expecting me, but I am early. Can you let him know that Nicholas Aberdeen has arrived?"

"Have a seat, I'll let him know." She waved towards a row of chairs near the door that led to the street.

Adjusting the bright red robes, Severus settled into the corner chair. After twenty minutes, he was wondering if the man was regretting inviting an unknown drinking acquaintance to look at a potion. Striding towards the floo, he was stopped as his name was called out.

"Nicolas!" Derrick rushed out the door only to see the man he wanted to know better just about to leave. "Aberdeen!"

Severus remembered to smile. "Derrick."

Derrick looked towards the floo and back to the taller man. "You weren't just going to leave, were you?"

Severus glanced at the clock near the receptionists desk. "I was going to come back closer to our appointment time," it was as good as an excuse as he could come up with.

Derrick gestured for Nicholas to follow him. "I'm sorry about the wait, but I couldn't leave my potion until now." He flashed a smile at the other man. "Are you typically this early?"

Severus relaxed, this was the same friendly man whose company he had enjoyed last night. Letting another smile out he nodded. "Typically."

They stopped in a conference room that was bare except a table and two chairs.

"I need you to sign on as a consultant before I can discuss the potion." Derrick pushed the parchment over towards the man who was giving him an almost unreadable expression. He didn't know what it was about Nicholas that resonated with him, but he _knew_ without a doubt that he wanted his help. It had started with the way the man was unconcerned about people's opinion. Derrick could see it when he pulled the parchment out and made his chart last night. It also showed how methodical he was, and he need someone like that

Severus searched Derrick's face for a long moment before picking up the parchment to read the contract. He was having problems wrapping his mind around the idea that this man wanted to hire him after such a short meeting. The contract was all he could want, especially as he was technically a teacher for most of the year._'I have to register Nicholas as a potions master in the Ministry tonight.' _ A small smile slipped onto his face as he wondered just how many masteries he could register himself for without the Ministry noticing.

"This sounds more than fair," Severus let his smile broaden.

Derrick passed him a quill and an inkpot, "Glad to hear it."

Once his name was dry on the parchment, Severus was guided back to a lab that had rocks scattered about, mixing with an array of potion ingredients and cauldrons. He spun about on his heel and was almost out the door when Derrick stopped him.

"I know it is a mess, but please stay," Derrick could see Nicholas' shoulders tense before relaxing.

Severus faced the messy lab and gave Derrick a shake of his head. "This is..." words failed as he remembered that Nicholas wouldn't be overly critical.

"A disaster, I know." Derrick gestured towards the scattered parchments. "This is what I need help with."

A groan left Severus' throat before he could control the response. A stack of clean parchment appeared next to his elbow and Derrick grinned at him.

"I'll work on my potion while you make sense of that."

Shaking his head, Severus settled on a stool and started in on the mess.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Greg Alverz and Cynthia Redmond stopped next to Derrick's lab door trying to figure out who else was in the room. The laughter and quick remarks that were being passed back and forth were not what they had expected to hear when they came in that afternoon. Yesterday Derrick had been at his wits end and cursing a blue streak when he left.

Greg cracked the door slowly.

"Nicholas! How in the world did you think of this? I would have never thought to put those together."

Cynthia and Greg entered in just to in time to hear the other man's answer.

"Organization, Derrick, organization."

Both men spun about to face the two intruders when they heard Greg's snort.

"Ah! Greg, Cynthia! I need to introduce you to my consultant Potions Master, Nicholas Aberdeen." Derrick clapped his hand on Nicholas' shoulder only to be surprised when the man jerked away from him.

Severus almost cursed out loud at his reactions. _'How am I going to explain that? Why in the world would Nicholas Aberdeen not want to be touched. Nicholas is a friendly, easy going person... maybe an overprotective friend? Someone that worries about him being used? Not just any friend... they wouldn't care about a casual touch, but a partner.' _ The thoughts of the bond rushed through his mind. Maybe he could use that. _'An overprotective partner. One that trusts me, but still doesn't want others touching me. But what could scare them enough to not try. Harry has to be a Defense Master. He can't be Harry... Holden. Holden the Defense Master. He needs a last name. Pierce. Holden Pierce is a Defense Master that will slowly rend them limb for limb for touching me.'_

"Nicholas, are you okay?" Derrick searched his new friend to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

Severus caught and held his gaze. "I'm fine, Derrick. It is just Holden wouldn't take - _kindly – _to you touching my shoulder."

"Holden?" Derrick searched his memory, trying to place the name.

"My partner, Holden Pierce. He is very overprotective. Almost didn't let me come this morning, but I assured him that you didn't attempt anything last night." Severus smiled at how the words were just rolling off his tongue.

Derrick gave him a skeptical look. "Where was he last night then?"

"He was working. A family hired him to handle a series of dark objects and curses. He was supposed to meet me at the bar, but was unable to make it. He did send his thanks for you keeping me company."

Derrick's eyes widened. "He is a curse breaker?"

Severus shook his head, "Not precisely. Holden can break curses, and clean dark object, but his job is a free-lance Defense Master. He is quite skilled at what he does."

Cynthia looked between the two before settling on Nicholas. "So, what will he do if someone touches you?"

"If they don't stop when they know that it isn't allowed, then I fear he will lose it. He lost one too many people important to him during the war." That much was true, Harry had lost both his parents in the war. "His reactions to the idea of loosing me might scare You-Know-Who, or at least his followers if they were still around." Another truth, Harry had succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters had been terrified.

Derrick tucked his hand close to his side. He did not want to anger someone that scary. "I hope he will forgive me?"

Severus did his best not to smirk at the uncertainty in the dark eyes before the conscious that he thought was dead made him regret making the man worry. "You didn't know, and he trusts you after last night."

The relief that washed over Derrick's face almost made Severus laugh.

Derrick shook his head and then gestured towards the two new people. "Nicholas, this is Cynthia Redmond, her lab is just down the hall. And he is Greg Alverz, his lab is on a different hall. They are both friends."

Severus nodded towards them. "Nice to meet you."

Greg and Cynthia nodded towards him, not even offering their hands. "And you."

Cynthia smiled over at Derrick. "It is good to hear that your potion is doing better than it was yesterday."

At Nicholas' look, Derrick rolled his eyes and began to tell the story of how he ended up at the bar last night.


	4. Scrap 4: Ministry Folders

_Ministry Folders_

Shacklebolt had hunted through the disorganized files in the Ministry to find where Severus' home was. He had come to the conclusion that Voldemort took it upon himself to make his Death Eaters ' information as scarce and hard to find as possible, that was the only explanation he could come up with for Severus' file for being in the back of the deceased ministry janitors section of the filing cabinet. The name had been smudged as well.

It was with a small sense of trepidation that he went to Spinner's End. The trials were all done, and Severus had had about two weeks to enjoy his freedom and the knowledge that he would never be sent to Azkaban for the work he had performed for the Order. That didn't remove his anxiousness though. He knew that the Order had turned their back on their spy, not trusting him even after all of Dumbledore's attempts to get them to. Severus most likely didn't want to see any of them again. He certainly hadn't been to any of the celebrations.

Knocking on the door, Shaklebolt watched as a car drove down the rundown street, splashing mucky water onto the curb. He steeled himself as the door was pulled cautiously open.

"Shaklebolt." Severus raised an eyebrow at the Minster of Magic who was standing on his doorstep looking as nervous as a third year who was about to serve a detention. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Shacklebolt walked through the door into the dimly light corridor before following Severus to the back of the house.

"Have a seat, I'll put the kettle on." Severus gestured towards his table, before turning the kettle on and getting out the tea things. "What can I do for you, Minster?"

Kingsley sat, placing a thin folder with Snape's name on the table, as he looked around his curiosity poorly disguised. "First, let me say that I'm glad that you were cleared, Snape."

Severus sighed lightly and carried the tea over to the table. "So am I." He put a bottle is whiskey next to the tea tray. "Now I can live like I want."

He tapped the teapot and then the whiskey bottle while giving his guest a questioning look. When Kingsley nodded towards the whiskey, he poured out a glass and made himself a cup of tea.

Kingsley smiled as he sipped the whiskey that Severus had pushed towards him. "And how is that?"

"In private." Severus refused to think about the wait that was still before him. "I don't want to deal with students, the press, or anyone else."

Kingsley nodded. "I can give you that, Snape." He shook his head for a moment and looked at Severus over his glass. "Call me Kingsley, Severus. We've been through too much together for last names."

Severus quirked up one side of his mouth before nodding his permission.

Kingsley continued where he had left off before he was distracted. "Your file, the one that has all your information up to and including the trial, has been put in a safe spot." And it wasn't in the back of the retired janitor section.

"Where?" Severus looked disbelievingly at Kingsley.

"Severus, you were a spy, and so you will be afforded the security that I think is necessary to protect you. That is why your file has been placed in with the files for the Muggle Secret Service agents. It's in with the retired agents and has a notice-me-not charm on it. I carried it there myself. No one in the entire Ministry knows what has happened to your folder." He suppressed the grin that was threatening at the stunned look on the Potions Master's face.

"Surely they are questioning its disappearance?" Severus tried to school his face back to the bland look he was accustomed to showing.

"Of course," the grin escaped. "The current rumor says that whatever spell that Albus cast in the trial caused it to vanish. Even the Department of Mysteries thinks that." Kingsley leaned forward and tapped the folder between them. "This is your new folder. You have an unprecedented chance of having an entirely new record." He leaned back and smirked at the former spy. "And I want to know what you want it to say."

Severus frowned a bit as he considered. Taking a long sip from his drink, he grinned at Kingsley. "That I am running a potions business."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?" At Severus' head shake he continued. "Are you really going to do so?"

"Of course I am, but I am not going to have its name in my file."

Kingsley tapped the folder for a moment. "Will you let me know what it is? I would love to know that the potion I am using will work properly."

Severus nodded slowly. "But do not tell anyone else."

"Of course not. So, my friend, are you going to stay here?" Kingsley looked around at the living room of Spinner's End.

Severus contemplated him for a moment. Friends – they had been friends of sorts for a long time. He decided that they still were before shaking his head no. "I'll let you know where later."

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Kingsley shifted on the sofa so that he could reach the table easier. He shot a look over at the empty arm chairs that were nearer to the table. Once again, he considered sitting in one of them, but he remember the look he had received the first and only time he had. The chair wasn't worth losing this safe place. A place where the weight Ministry didn't rest on his shoulders. A place that he didn't have to worry about anyone reporting on what he was doing. There was no way the public could find it.

Smiling, he accepted his glass of whiskey from Severus. "So, what am I going to put in your file?"

Severus looked down at the folder sitting on the table between them. "Just leave it the way it is."

Kingsley shook his head. "No accolades for helping create a potion and saving the lives of those children?"

The look that Severus sent his way reminded him of a meeting at a different time, in a different house.

"The people who need to know, know. It was all in the newspaper." Severus swirled his drink in his glass as he smirked at his friend. "The Ministry doesn't need a record of it in my file."

"So, just one line." Kingsley watched as Severus smiled. It seemed a bit softer. The brittleness that had been there just two months ago was gone. His friend was happier.

"Yes, one line is all. Potter found me with just one line." Severus glanced over at Harry's chair before looking back at Kingsley. He needed to ask Harry if they could let Kingsley know.

Kingsley grimaced before answering. "Severus, you and I both know that if Harry wants to find something, he finds it. I'm sorry that he was sent after you. I couldn't block them doing so – no one else was succeeding, and I was _not_ going to point them in the right direction. I was sure you would never let me come back over."

Severus raised an eyebrow while wondering just how Kingsley would handle learning about him and Harry as a couple. "I have yet to get aggravated enough with you to scorn your company. He found me and it all worked out."

"I, for one, am glad he was able to. It brought you out, showed you in a positive light. It's been an entire month, and people are still talking about how great it was that you helped. Having his name connected to yours has helped your image some." Kingsley took a sip of his drink.

Severus shook his head. He should have known that people would mention that he was helping Harry. Leaning back in his seat, he watched Kingsley relax. He was glad that he had decided that he could permit Kingsley to know where he was. Every month the man came and shared a drink with him. It was a nice change for both of them. He had company and Kingsley had some privacy. Not that he was lacking company these days, but it was still nice to see him.

"It will take more than Potter's name to clean up my image." He grinned lightly when Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"Of course it will, you have to get out there and let people see the real you, Severus." The look he received was worth the inane comment. They both knew that Severus was still too taciturn for people to handle.

Smiling, Kingsley let the conversation drift over unimportant things for the next hour.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

The front door closed as Harry walked into the kitchen. Heading for the front, he blinked in surprise. "Is that Kingsley leaving, Severus?"

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him back against him. "Yes, he stopped by for his monthly visit."

"Even the Minister knew where to find you. Who else knew?" Harry shook his head as he turned about. "I guess they didn't need me to track you down."

Severus dropped a light kiss on Harry's lips to hush him. "Kingsley was the only one who knew where the house was. Minerva and Poppy knew how to contact me." He kissed Harry again. "Are you upset that you had to find me?"

Harry thought of all that had happened since he had walked up the beach path and shook his head. "No. I'm glad that I wasn't the last to know where you were though. Should we tell Kingsley about us?"

Severus looked out the window in the direction that Kingsley had gone before looking back down at the man in his arms. "Not yet."

Harry smiled, glad that Severus wasn't quite ready to tell the world. He wasn't quite ready yet either.


	5. Scrap 5: Making a Home

_Any changes to this are thanks to Yen and her wonderful editing. _

_Making a Home_

Severus stared at the house wondering if this was really a good idea. He knew that he had told Kingsley that he wasn't going to live at Spinner's End, but the dilapidated house sitting on the jut of land overlooking the sea was going to be a lot of work. There was one wall that was dry-rotting, over half of the roof was missing its shingles and the shingles that were there might as well not be, and the entire place needed a good coat of paint. That was just the outside - the inside needed as much work. Paint and wall paper were pealing off the walls, plumbing was very outdated, doors were warped enough to make closing an issue and the entire place was full of dirt and plant debris.

Sighing, Severus looked over the face of the house that was towards the overgrown path that lead up from the beach. There was scrubby patches of grass, a couple of scraggly bushes that grew next to a little stoop on the front barely had room for one person to stand on it, much less the group of people that would eventually be coming, if all went right. _'It might be easier just to stay with Spinner's End. Except Death Eaters, the ones that slipped justice once again, know where it is and might have some crazy idea of revenge.'_

Running a hand over his face, he started to make his checklist. He would prioritized the list over dinner.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

The next morning found Severus walking through a muggle hardware store. The cost and the know-how of the materials he needed were forcing him to contemplated hiring someone to repair the roof and wall. A wall of do-it-yourself books drew his attention. Glancing through them cinched the thought. He found a spot where he could talk with a consultant about what he needed done.

"Mr. Snape, you say that there is a dry-rotted wall, and the roof needs some work. All the other structures in the house are fine?" Allan jotted notes down on a store pad.

Shaking his head slightly, Severus pulled out his list. "The interior doors are slightly warped, and the plumbing needs a complete update."

Allan wrote that down as he continued. "If the plumbings that old, I would think the wiring is as well. The windows might need upgrading also. They have made some wonderful improvements on the window technology recently."

Severus thought for a long moment. "The wiring should be checked, and I would like to see what they've improved on the windows. I would like to expand the front stoop." Severus watch as that was added to the list.

"Do you wish to modify any more of the house?" Allan watched as the sallow faced man frowned.

"I recently inherited the place and was just considering making it liveable." Severus stopped as he wondered if Harry would like anything changed. Before he could decide what he wanted to do, he had to know what he could do through the Muggle world. He didn't want any record of this in the Wizarding world. "What are my options?"

Allan smiled as he drew a number of pamphlets and brochures closer to them and started to explain.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Severus had the materials that Allan had given him spread across the coffee table he had found in the front parlour. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what Harry would like and what he wanted. The image of a porch that wrapped its way about the two storied house came to mind. He could picture the rotten wall as glass, like the windows in the Slytherin dorm rooms. The view from there would be magnificent. You would be looking out over the point with the sea and horizon in the distance.

Sipping on his tea, the thought of how the Great Hall ceiling had always let him know the weather, even if he wasn't going out, swam through his mind. _'Maybe I should make part of the ceiling a skylight so it can do the same thing.'_

Opening his eyes, he acknowledged that he did not have the skills needed to make this house the place he wanted it to be, and since he refused to have the Wizarding world know where he was, with a few exceptions, he was going to have to employ a muggle company.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Allan was happy to see Mr. Snape back again. He named several contractors for his customer to talk to.

After a long couple of days, Severus had decided on a single general contractor that he felt he could trust. The man felt trustworthy, and his eyes said that he was honest. Even with those assurances, Severus knew that he was going to be at the house as it was being worked on.

It was on Severus way back from signing the contract that he spotted the owl. She was sitting in a tree, her feathers bedraggled and her eyes slightly glazed over. He had no idea of her species nor if she was a wizard's owl or just a common one. He contemplated taking her in just to make sure that she would be fine, just in case she was a wizarding owl, but opted not to. Her person should be there soon, if she had one. As he walked past her, she hooted at him.

Startled, Severus turned about and looked into the black eyes. The owl hooted again and awkwardly glided the distance between them to land on his shoulder.

"Ah! So, she is yours."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the young man who was nodding towards the owl.

"She's been here for a couple of days. We were wondering if there was a bird of prey show that was missing her, since she seems pretty tame. Glad you found her."

'_She must be missing her wizard. I wonder if they died in the war. I'll take her with me, since she has been her a couple of days.' _Severus nodded towards the man. "Has she caused any ruckus?"

"Nah, caught a mouse or two, but other than that, she seemed to be waiting on someone, you I guess."

Without thinking, Severus ran his fingers through the bird's feathers. With another nod, he turned and headed home.

The owl did not leave his shoulder until he had transfigured a stand, and then she settled on it.

"You are clearly a wizard's owl. Now, what were you doing there, and why did you chose me?" Severus shook his head as the owl closed her eyes and went to sleep.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

The contractor arrived the next morning and posted the permit for the work to be done. He took a moment to introduce his crew to Severus and then they got to work.

As the contractors worked, he started researching on what type of owl had found him. Some of the research had to be completed at the other house Albus had left him. It was obvious that that house was Albus' primary residence by the number of books fitted in to it. Severus eventually found that the owl was not native to the UK. She was in fact a Northern Spotted Owl from North America. Now knowing just how rare she was, he refused to name her. She obviously belonged to someone, and didn't want to get attached. If nothing else, her old owner's family would come searching for her.

The owl had other ideas though. She went wherever he did, either riding his shoulder or flying about his head. The workmen building the porch and replacing he wall had asked millions of questions about her, which he answered as simply as possible and the rest of which were silenced by a glare.

Severus paid close attention to the way the men installed the window wall and door, he wanted to attempt the skylight himself.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

It took a good six months for the place to become more than just livable. The skylight had taxed his mechanical and magical skills, but he had succeed in installing it himself. The fence and gate were also his own work. He had a number of garden beds to work on as well as some greenhouses to put in now that the major work on the house was done. There was just the interior decorating to finish.

Turning his armchair so that it faced the glass wall, Severus shook his head as Nise flew through the glass door and landed on the large perch. She hooted softly, and waited for her breakfast.

"That is Fawkes' stand, Nise." Severus grinned as she flapped her wings before tucking them tightly against her body. She obviously wasn't planning on moving. Pouring her food into the bowl on the stand, he headed off to the kitchen to get his own.

After she finished breakfast, Nise flew into the kitchen and settled on the back of Severus' chair. He ran his fingers gently over her feathers. "If you are going to stay with me, you need to earn your keep. Let's see if you can run an easy deliver." He tied a small scrap of parchment to her leg. "Take that to Kingsley Shacklebolt."

A quiet hoot was the only noise she made as she left.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Finding the right colors to paint the house was a hard chore. Severus knew exactly what colors he wanted, but no one could mix them. Giving up on the muggles, he decided to treat the mixing of paint like potions and made his own colors. It had taken him several tries, but he eventually he got it right. The slightly off colors were used on the shed he repaired and the supports for the greenhouses as he installed them.

Totally covered in paint and feeling tired, that was how Nise found her friend when she came back from her latest run. Dropping onto her new stand, she let her wings droop like his arms.

Severus noted how tired Nise looked and thought about all the runs she had been making. "Let's go hunting for another owl."

Nise hooted and tucked her head under a wing.

"Right after a break." Severus headed up towards the bath.

That evening found the two in Eeylops. Severus ran his fingers down Nise's back as he looked at the choices crowding the cages and stands. Looking about, all the owls seemed the same to him, but Nise seemed to know what she was looking for. She chose a Tawny and a Great Horned.

"We only need one more, not two." Severus glared at the bird on his shoulder.

Nise flapped her wings while she hooted at him.

"I don't agree. Only one. So, which shall it be, the Great Horned or the Tawny?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

The spotted owl settled on his shoulder, blinked her dark eyes, and waited.

That was how the shop owner found them, each one staring at the other in the far back corner of his shop. They were being watched by a white Great Horned and a Tawny owl that were perched nearby.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape? Are you purchasing another owl? The one on your shoulder is quite unusual." The owner refused to twist his hands even though he was feeling nervous.

Severus broke eye contact with Nise to look at the man. "Yes, I am deciding between these two." He gestured towards the two that Nise had chosen.

Eeylops smiled. The Tawny had been in the store for a while, but the Great Horn had just arrived last week. "The Tawny would make a great delivery owl. She knows the area quite well and is fast."

"And the Great Horn?"

"She can carry large loads easily and is fairly confident flying about the area."

Severus looked at both birds as he contemplated which one would suit his needs better. A wing brushed the back of his head as he heard a beak clack next to his ear. The warning was clear, and even though Severus did not like being threatened, he knew that Nise had to have a reason. _'What it is I don't know, maybe she just wants to take a day off. We are both tired, and I'm sure that I will need another owl eventually.'_ He turned towards Eelyops. "I'll take them both."

The owner beamed at him before collecting the two owls and heading for the counter.

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Severus stood at the gate and looked over at his house. It was done. Every garden bed was planted, every wall painted, and each room finished with one exception. That room would wait until Harry finished it. A slow smile curved his lips as three owls spiraled over the gardens. Now all that was needed was for Harry to come home.


	6. Scrap 6 Merging Faces

_Merging Faces_

Harry pushed a glass next to Severus' elbow as he settled at the kitchen table. "Are you going to tell Derrick that you are going back to Hogwarts?"

Severus frowned before he took a sip of the water. "Yes, I will let him know. I want his input on what the students need to know. I also want him to see what the apprentices are saying are their weak points."

"Tell him." Harry stared at the frowning face, looking deep into the dark eyes to determine the reason for the frown.

Severus looked up at the earnest face peering at him. "I just said that I am going to tell him about Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "Tell him that you are Nicholas."

Eyes widening just a touch, Severus stared at Harry. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure how his friend would take it.

"I'll arrange for us to meet somewhere and we will let him know. No one else, just him. Derrick can keep a secret." Harry took Severus' hands into his and scanned the worried face. "You want him at the wedding. When Mum Weasley asked about who you wanted to stand up for you, you said you would ask them. I know you were considering Derrick."

Severus nodded slowly. That conversation was just last week. The morning that they asked Molly to help plan their wedding had ended in no true information passing between either side. Harry held onto his promise and said nothing that wasn't approved by Severus already. So, when she pressed about colors, guests, menus, the conversation came to a stand still. The only thing decided was that the colors would not be red and green. They were _not_ their houses.

That evening, once they had escaped Molly's enthusiasm with Arthur's help, they had discussed the questions that she had poured upon them. Since then they have been meeting periodically and portioning out the answers to her as they decided. The wedding colors were going to be shades of blue. Harry had asked for the flowers to be dandelions and thistle only to be stared at by Molly as well as Arthur. They were even more amazed when Severus had agreed. _'I have some started in the greenhouse so that they will be blooming when we need them.'_

When Molly had asked who would stand for them, Harry had immediately said Ron and Hermione, and Severus had said he would contact his person. He could tell that Molly was worried about who it was.

"I am. I was planning on asking him later this week."

"Tell him. Then he will know just how much you really want him there, just how much it will mean to you that he is."

Severus sighed, "Okay. We should meet in Muggle London then. That way we can insure that no one else is there."

ハリーポッターセブルススネイプ

Harry watched as Derrick Baldwin walked down the street, obviously looking for some place. He tried not to cringe at the wizard's attempt to look like a muggle. "Mr. Baldwin!"

Derrick was surprised that it was Harry Potter greeting him. He was sure that the missive that he received was from Nicholas and Holden. It had been signed 'HP', though so he could have been wrong. He hoped he wasn't though. He discreetly looked about for his new friend while he answered the auror. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"We are meeting here, come on in. Severus is at the table already." Harry waved the puzzled man through the door and then walked with him over to the table where Severus was waiting, their drinks already ordered. With a hidden movement of his wand, he transfigured Derrick's outfit to fit in better.

"Master Snape," Even as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, Derrick was surprised by the slight smile on the man's face. "you wished to meet with me?"

"Master Baldwin, please have a seat." Severus briefly rested a hand on Harry's as it settled on his shoulder and then smiled softly at him as Harry took the set next to him. The hand trailed down his arm and closed around his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Derrick watched the way Potter and Snape interacted. There was only one conclusion he could come up with. Part of him was happy, he would prefer to spend time with these two gentlemen, but he was also concerned. "Nicholas, Holden... why are you Polyjuiced as Snape and Potter? Has something happened to them?"

"No, everyone is fine." Severus tried to keep the surprised amusement out of his voice. "Why do you think we are Polyjuiced?"

Derrick frowned at them and shook his head. "You are giving yourself away with how you act. Everyone knows that Potter and Snape barely tolerate each other." He quirked a grin at Nicholas. "But Holden has problems keeping his hands off you, Nicholas."

Harry snorted quietly. It was true – he did have problems keeping his hands to himself.

Severus scribbled the time on the edge of a napkin. "Call us what you want. Would you like to look at the menu? Harry is treating us."

Derrick looked from one to the other. There was a reason for this, he knew that, but what it was he had no idea. "Nicholas, what is happening?"

Severus heard the quiet plea in Derrick's question. He sighed lightly before folding his menu. "Derrick..." He stopped for a moment to garner the courage to tell his friend that he had been lying to him for years. He felt Harry's hand rest on his arm. "Derrick, I want... I need to tell you the truth. Just you. This can't go any further than us."

Derrick wondered if the Unspeakables or someone else was now chasing his friend. "What can I do?" His secrecy was a given.

Harry grinned. "Not get mad and believe. That would be really helpful."

"Harry." Severus glared at his partner.

"It had to be said." Harry turned his smile from Severus to Derrick. "We are both, Harry and Severus, as well as Holden and Nicholas. You were right about the Polyjuice, but it is in the opposite direction."

Severus shot a worried look at Derrick. He wanted to scold Harry for being that blunt, but maybe it was for the best.

Derrick looked from one to the other before he noted that Nicholas had written the time down. "Okay, Holden. Now, is this the only reason that you invited me here?"

Severus knew that his friend didn't believe them. Sighing, he gestured to the menu. "Pick out what you want."

Time passed with small talk while they waited on their food to be delivered. Severus and Derrick both made sure not to leave Harry out of the conversation, or at least for him not to be too lost.

Harry moved the remnants his noodles around his plate while he contemplated how to push Severus into telling Derrick about Hogwarts. He was glad when Severus broached the conversation without his prodding.

Severus watched Derrick savoured his dessert. "I am going back to Hogwarts."

Derrick jerked his attention off his chocolate cake and focused on Nicholas. "You are? You are going to teach Potions next year?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm going to start with the next term."

Unable to keep the surprise off his face, Derrick glanced over at Holden. "Are you going as well?"

Harry nodded. "Not to teach, but they are letting me hang out there after work."

Derrick laughed. "Of course they are. They couldn't get Nicholas without you."

"Nope, we are a package deal." Harry caught Severus' eye and grinned. There was no way he was going to leave Severus on his own, never again.

Severus raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Is there any skills that you think need to be emphasized?"

"Is this what this" he gestured to them, meaning their appearance, "is all about? They wanted Snape back but he is sending you in instead?"

Harry sighed and shook his head slightly while Severus tapped the napkin.

Derrick noticed that they had been there for an hour and a half. Dark eyes shifted from one face to the other while Derrick's face showed his struggle to believe what he was seeing. "You... you weren't Polyjuiced. But... I **know** that you are Holden and Nicholas."

Severus nodded. "I've been Nicholas for as long as you have known him. Harry just became Holden."

Derrick covered his face with both hands before sighing and pulling them down until his chin rested on them. "I think I can understand why. I am just finding it hard to believe that I have been friends with _The Severus Snape _for years."

Severus searched the dark face, hoping to see that nothing was going to change. "Then don't think of it that way. Just know that Nicholas Aberdeen is me, and that we are still friends."

Harry could hear the hope that laced Severus' voice at the end of that statement.

"Of course we are still friend." Derrick's eyes narrowed just a moment before widening. "We were right! There was no Holden. You did make him up."

Severus quickly shook his head. "Holden is Harry."

Derrick frowned as he looked between the two men. He knew what he had seen. These two men were a couple, there was no doubt in his mind. "Are you two honestly getting married?"

Harry laughed while Severus sighed. Harry caught his breath. "Go ahead and ask him, Severus. He gave you the perfect opening."

"Ask me what?"

Severus clasped Harry's hand loosely before looking at one of his oldest friends. "Would you stand with me at mine and Harry's wedding this coming March?"

Derrick felt his jaw drop and then he swallowed hard. "I... I would be honored to. How are you going to explain me being there for Severus Snape?"

Severus smirked. "I'm not. They can come up with all the theories that they want. What matters is that you, my friend, are there."

Derrick leaned forward and rested his hand on theirs. "Then I will be. But know, you will forever be Nicholas and Holden to me. I'll do my best not to slip up there."

Derrick and Severus' gazes caught and both of them realized that nothing had really changed.

Harry looked from one to the other before clearing his throat. The way Derrick jerked his hand away quickly and the worried look he shot Harry's way almost made Harry laugh. "We need to let Mum Weasley know that Derrick is the person you asked so she can plan him in, and whomever his guest he wants to bring."

"Yes, we do." Severus knew that Molly was going to do her best to find out who Derrick was. This was going to be tricky.

The sympathetic look that Severus gave him made Derrick worried.


End file.
